Sam's Dream
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: During Frightmare, what was the first part of Sam's dream? Let's just say it involves dirty lakes, a begging Paulina, and Danny, lots of Danny.


_The rest of Sam's dream during Frightmare. I have too much fluff in my head at this hour so I put alot of it into this story. Fair warning. I own nothing!_

* * *

><p>The hallways of Casper High were slightly less perky than usual, which made Sam Manson very happy. She was on her way to class when she felt a cool breath on her cheek, "What's up, Goth?" an invisible voice whispered by her left ear.<p>

She stopped walking and turned towards the voice, smiling when she answered, "Not much, Ghost."

Danny than reappeared, his face Meer centimeters from Sam's, he put his hand on her cheek and said "  
>You said you don't like public displays of affection." About a second later Sam couldn't see Danny's hand on her face, but she could feel it, an odd burning coldness, like bare skin in the middle of winter. The cold soon left when he kissed her, in the middle of the hallways, where nobody could see them.<p>

"Hey Danny, I was messing with some of the stuff you gave me last night and I wanted to- well well, someone call the hall monitor, we got some PDA going on in here." Tucker, the third to their trio, came around the corner and spotted the couple. Apparently, Danny couldn't make-out and be see-through at the same time. He was never a good multi-tasker.

"Oh, hey!" Sam quickly tried to cover-up what they were doing, but Danny just put his arm around her and told Tucker "You're just mad you're not dating the best human female on the planet."

At this Tucker smirked and put his hand next to his mouth, whispering "Don't forget to use protection. I'm too young to be Uncle Tucker."

As we walked away, still smirking at Sam's dropped jaw, Paulina swayed forward, her hips swinging as she came towards the couple. "Hey, Danny." She said in her annoyingly, high-pitched voice.

"Oh," Danny mumbled, not really listening and staring at Sam.

"Well, um," Paulina, slightly discouraged, went on. "I just wanted to remind you of my party this Saturday, you're welcome to come in ghost or human form, my parents won't really car-"

"Can Sam and Tucker come?" Danny interrupted; finally giving Paulina her much needed eye contact.

"Um," looking at Sam, Paulina weighed her options, finally coming to the conclusion that Danny there with Sam would be better than no Danny at all. "Sure."

"What'd ya say Sam, want to go?" Danny truly asked, knowing how she hated it when people thought they knew her opinion, though Danny was closer than most.

"We can't, remember babe, were going to the lake this weekend." She didn't know where that came from, but seeing the look on Paulina's face when Danny said no was too great to care.

Once the tall Latina had left, Danny turned to her and said, "So, were going to the lake."

Sam smirked mischivously and said "Remember, were cleaning it. I was thinking of working late then staying in one of the nearby cabins." The gleam in her eyes when she said this made Danny kiss her one more time, and it would have gone on for a long time, if the warning bell hadn't ringed.

"_Saved by the Bell_ suddenly seems like the stupidest name for a show ever." Danny glowered, obviously peeved that he and Sam were stopped short.

"Hey," Sam started, trying to cheer him up. "We'll have the cabin."

This really did make Danny smile, largely, and he pecked her lightly on the lips and yelled as he ran to class "You forgot you're math book, you should probably go get it!"

Sam actually had her math book in her hands, so she went to her locker out of curiosity. When she finally got the metal death-trap open, she saw a blob of red, highlighted by all the black that was in her locker.

She lifted the blob and realized it was a football jacket, with _Danny _inscribed in white on the left-side pocket.

She smiled and lifted the jacket to her nose, sniffing in the Danny smell of it. Like generic soup, clean socks, and ectoplasm, which you'd think wouldn't work together, but to Sam, it was Danny. Her Boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Do you like? Please review with all constructive critisism and love. I love all reviews, so know that when you review me, I always think "Wow, that person likes my story, they rock." and I'm rambling. Please review!<em>


End file.
